Two Less Lonely Girls
by Oh No its Kristina
Summary: What Happens when Rosalie and Bella go to the Beach? The same Beach that the Quileute wolf pack are on. What happens when Jacob meets Rosalie or Bella meets Sam, Read to find out. Was called Never thought it would happen.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Wolf Pack Story I hope you like it**

**Please Review**

**Disclamier: I do not own Twilight**

**Never Thought It Would Happen: Chapter 1**

**Rosalie**

I was sitting in History, just trying to get through the day I only had one more period and then, lunch.

Let me explain myself, my name is Rosalie Hale and I'm a only child, though I wish I did have siblings it can get pretty boring. But when that happens I always have my best friend Bella to come around and keep me company I'm 17 years old and my birthday is November 21, which I hate cause its winter and its even more cold in my hometown Forks, Washington. I have long blonde hair that does to my chest and bright blue eyes I'm 5'9 which is pretty tall for a girl but I make it work. I may be tall but I'm also petite. So like I was saying I'm sitting in History waiting for the bell to ring when I can feel eyes on me. I look up and see Emmett Cullen staring at me again, god can't the guy just leave me alone? He is always staring at me like I smell or something and trust me I know that I don't. Finally the bell rings, as I'm walking out of class I see Bella coming down the hall.

"Hey Bitch" I yell out to her. She turns around and starts walking towards me.

"Hey Ho," Bella has long brown hair, that goes down to her waist, that Im jealous of her hair. But anyway she has these chocolate brown eyes on a heart shaped face with a petite. body to match with the rest of her body, she is very beautiful, even if she doesn't see it.

"So we doing anything this weekend," I ask her as we make our way to the cafeteria, its Friday.

"Well we can always go down to First Beach, have you seen the guys down there in La Push? Can you say yummy?" She says as we stand in line for out food. She is right those guys are gorgeous with there biceps and abs, it doesn't hurt that they are all at least 6'4.

"Yea lets go down to La Push, I hear the weather isn't gonna be to bad this weekend," I was getting excited just thinking about going down there and seeing those god like men.

"So its settled we will go down, check out the men and while we are at it get ourselves a tan," That was the rest of the conversation about La Push lunch, after that we started talking about classes and then we started talking about the Cullens.

"Its so weird Edward is always staring at me, sometimes I just want yell in front of everyone what the fuck are you staring at?" I started laughing but inside I was kinda creeped out cause Emmett does the same thing to me, at first I thought it was cute and I even started talking to him but he just kept staring and then he and Edward both went missing for like 2 weeks, to say I stopped talking to him was a understatement. Now they just stare at me and Bella like we smell, like I said earlier.

"yea same here, maybe this weekend we will meet some really cute guys and they can come and beat them up for us," We both started laughing and then the bell rang and we both went to class. The last two classes weren't too bad, I'm just happy that I only have one class with Emmett and it passed already Bella on the other hand isn't so lucky, she's in Biology with Edward right now. I went home and of course my parents weren't home, I called Bella to see if I could spend the night. I wasn't in the mood to be alone tonight.

I show up at her house and we pig out on junk food and soda, talking about the hot La Push guys we are gonna see tomorrow.

**Jacob**

This changing into a wolf can be a bitch. Don't get me wrong I love the whole muscle thing. It was like insta-muscle didn't have to wait long to get these puppies. But the whole changing into a big furry wolf throws it all off, and to make it worse I get to hear the whole pack mind, that's just wonderful.

_We aren't that happy about it either but you don't hear us complaining about it all the fucking time like you_

_Shut up, Paul and you complain about it too_

I really hate being a wolf sometimes. I was patrolling with Paul today, thank god tomorrow the pack and me plus the imprints are gonna just relax and go to the beach, throw the football around some, eat some food and finish the day off with a bbq.

I finished patrolling and went home to sleep, hoping tomorrow would come quicker.

"Get up, asshole," As soon as I hear that I feel ice cold water being thrown on me.

"What the fuck guys," I say while sitting up to see Paul, Jared, and Quil all in my room laughing.

"Did you see his face, that was the best," I start shaking as I hear them laughing and jump out my window just in time. Being in the pack really sucks sometimes. Good thing that I don't have patrol today and just get to relax I make my way to the beach through the forest, change back and get some shorts out of the bushes and walking out on the beach to relax some, I look out and see 2 hot girls laying down and relaxing out on towels. I start walking over to them.

"Hey ladies, what are you doing here on this fine day?" I ask the blonde is hot and the brunette looks familiar.

"Jacob, Jacob Black?" The brunette says.

"Yea?" I wonder how she knows me,"

"Its me Bella, Bella Swan Charlie Swan's daugther our dads are best friends," Bella says, I remember me and her used to make mud pies when we were younger. She gets up and comes over to me and hugs me, I hug her back.

"Hey, its been forever since we talked what happened," I said when she pulled away.

"Parents got divorced, just recently moved back to live with my dad, ohh this is my best friend, Rosalie, Rosalie this is Jacob" As she introduces us I look into Rosalies eyes and its like she is the center of my world, all the cables holding me to earth, now are connected to this girl. Shit I think I just imprinted.

**Rosalie**

I wake up the next day and Bella is already up and in the shower, I look at the time and see that its 11am, I start getting ready and getting all the stuff that we need together. Bella walks in and starts getting ready also. By one we are ready and head over to the beach we set up and start our tanning right away. About a hour into out tanning, we hear some guy talk to us.

"Hey ladies, what are you doing here on this fine day?" god who does he think he is talking to us like that.

I hear Bella start talking "Jacob, Jacob Black?" Great she knows him I look up, _damn he is fine_

They start talking for a little and then I hear my name and look up into his eyes, his eyes go wide and I cant seem to look away, there is something about him that has me not wanting to look from his dark brown eyes.

* * *

><p>There it is: The first chapter, hoped you liked it<p>

Please review it would mean so much to mean, I have alot of ideas for this story

-Kristina


	2. Chapter 2

So my internet is off, which means I wasn't able to update but I was able to write. School Just started and its my last year in high school so Im gonna try and balance this and work, sorry if it takes a while to update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did I would have the wolf pack in my room every night lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

So here I was on the beach with this hot ass guy, looking like a idiot cause I just keep staring at him, but damn this man was so sexy.

"Hey beautiful, Im Jacob," I hear him say but it still takes me a mintue to respond to him, what is the matter with me, Im never like this with guys. Its always them going after me and me ignoring me.

"Rosalie," Bella nudges me in the ribs and I finally snap out of the zone I was in.

"Hey, Im Rosalie but you can call me Rose," finally I speak it only took me forever.

"So Rose, you from around here," I think he could of done better but at least he can speak, fuck it takes me forever before I can ever respond.

"Yea, I live in forks and go to school with Bella, what about you," there you go Rosalie starting a conversation.

"I live in La Push, so what are you ladies doing today," Jacob says looking at both of us.

"Nothing just hanging out on the beach for the day," Bella says thank god cause if I started talking I would probably start saying stupid shit, like why we really came to the beach.

"You know me and my friends are hanging on the beach and having a BBQ you are welcome to join us if you want," Yes I get to spend all day with this man, sounds like a good day to me.

"We would love to hang out with you, Jake," I say, here we go Rosalie get yourself in here, I really need to stop talking to myself.

We start walking with Jacob over to a whole bunch of hot guys but none of them are as hot as my Jake, since when did I start calling him my Jake, well I guess its ok to start calling him that but only in my head if I say it out loud do you know how embarrassing that would be? And here I go again with the talking to myself.

"Hey guys this is Bella and Rosalie, Girls this is Paul, Emily, Jared, Kim, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, and Sam."

I look over at Bella to see her reaction to all the hot guys. I see her looking at the tallest one there, I think his name was Sam, but I wasn't sure.

**Bella's POV**

As we make out way over to a bunch of guys with Jake, I keep thinking about how Jake and Rosalie would be so cute together.

"Hey guys this is Bella and Rosalie, Girls this is Paul, Emily, Jared, Kim, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, and Sam."

As soon as I saw Sam, I couldn't look away there was something about him that just made me feel connected to him, like I just wanted to be in his arms at all time. I didn't realize I was staring till Rosalie nudged me. I looked at her thinking what was going on with us. First Rosalie couldn't talk or keep her eyes off of Jake and now I couldn't keep my eyes off of Sam. What's in the water in La Push?

I look up to see Sam making his way over here. Oh god do I look ok? Is my hair ok? What about my clothes? I never stress over this kind of stuff why now? Rosalie is the one that cares about her looks not me.

"Hey, Im Sam," He says looking into my eyes, oh god I feel like im about to pass out, that doesn't sound to bad maybe then he could catch me and then I would be in his arms finally. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Hey, Im Bella," At least I can get more out then Rosalie.

"So what brings you to La Push?" He asks, why did I come again?

"You know to get away from Forks for the day and see the beach the weather was ok for it so we decided why not?" Yes I got a full sentence in, good going Bella.

He laughed and responded " yea I can get what you are saying," He then smiled at me and I swear I melted.

"So are you and Rosalie gonna stay for the BBQ?" He asked not taking his eyes off of me.

"Would you mind?" I ask trying to flirt, but I know Im failing miserably .

"I would love for you to stay for the BBQ." He says taking my hand and pulling me away from the group.

"I hope you don't mind me taking you away, but I kinda want alone time with you," He says pulling me along the shore of the water.

"I don't mind at all," I say blushing.

"Why don't we play 20 questions, to get to know each other," He says, Im just happy that he is still holding my hand.

"Sure you go first," From that point we just asked questions back and forth. I learned that he is 23 and his favorite color is Brown. He is a only child and his father left when he was a baby. Also that he helps out the La Push community.

"Alright last question, Will you go out with me, like a date," He asks me and Im speechless. I cant believe that he just asked me out Sam just asked me out, Im freaking out over here.

"uh-uh-uh," Really that's all I could get out, he is gonna think im a freak, I look down and could feel the blush crawl up my cheeks.

"Its ok if you don't I would understand," my head quickly snaps up.

"No, I mean I would love to go out with you," Thank god that was so close I almost blew my chances with this sex god.

"That's great, say Friday around 6?" He asks, god that's a whole week, I don't know if I want to wait that long, this week is gonna be so long.

"Perfect," I say as we start walking back to the group, I see Rosalie cuddled but next to Jake. I wonder what happened while I was gone.

**Jake's POV**

After I introduced the girls to the group I look at Sam and see him looking at Bella the same way I look at Rosalie. Wow these girls are something, making both 'alphas' imprint on the same day. Im happy for Sam he deserves someone like Bella, and Bella deserves someone like Sam, talk about a perfect couple. I see them walk away, after that I turn towards Rosalie.

"So Rose, want to eat?" I ask hopefully that was the right thing to say, it seems I cant form a sentence around her.

"yes, Im starving," yes thank god my imprint loves to eat, I would hate to have one of those girls who don't eat anything.

We got out food and then sat down on a log after we finished eating we started talking, I learned that she is a only child and her parents are never home, that's why she is always at Bella's. I hope she will start spending more time over here, I would love to have Rose sleep in my arms for a night. Pretty soon we were cuddled up just talking about all different kinds of things.

"I really like you Rose," I say hoping she will catch on.

"I really like you too Jake," She says looking up at me and smiling.

"So do you want to go out sometime," I ask hoping she will say yes.

"Yes," She squeals, at least I know she is happy about it.

"So how about Wednesday, cause I don't think I can wait till Friday," I ask Friday seems forever away.

"Sounds good to me pick me up at 7?" She asks I think it over in my head to see if I have patrol at that time.

"Sure sure," For the rest of the night we just sat there and talked with everyone and pretty soon Sam and Bella came back holding hands, Sam had a giant smile on his face and I'm pretty sure I had one too.

* * *

><p>So there it is I hope you like it, I worked really hard on it.<p>

**Please please please review it means so much to me**.

**If you want anything in this story tell me and I will try and involve it in the story.**

-Oh No Its Kristina


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for not updating! I hope you like it and thank you so much for reviewing they mean the world to me! and I was listening to music the other day and Justin Bieber's One Less Lonely Girl came on and I thought it was perfect for this story so I have decided to change the name.

So here it is.

Two Less Lonely Girls

Chapter 3

Sam's POV

I can't believe I have met the girl I am destined to be with, its unbelievable. When I was talking to her I kept thinking that she couldn't get any better, the only problem I would have would be her age but I could see over it cause she is mature for her age. As I was listening to her tell me that she has pretty much taken care of herself most of her life, all I thought was that I wanted to take care of her have her depend on me for all her wants and needs. She deserves to be spoiled but not with items, with love and I could do that. When I asked her out I was stupid to put it off til Friday that is a whole week away I don't think I can wait that long. We all just got done eating and were now sitting around the fire, all just in our own world. I looked down and saw that she was kinda shivering. So I took off my sweater, cause I clearly didn't need it, and gave it too her.

"Thank you," She said snuggling up with it on.

"So what are you doing Monday night?" I asked Bella hoping to reschedule our date.

"Nothing that I know of, why?" She asked with a adorable look on her face.

"Cause I was thinking about it, I don't think I can wait a whole week for our date so I wanted to know if I could reschedule?" I asked with a hopeful look on my face.

"I would love that I was hoping we could meet sooner" She said smiling and cuddling closer to me. I loved how she just fit perfectly against me. I looked across the fire to see Jake and Rosalie in the same position as me and my Bella. I liked the sound of that I kept saying it in my head. _My Bella My Bella My Bella. _

Rosalie's POV

I was lying against Jake, thinking about how lucky I am to meet him. He's sweet, funny, and not to mention hot. Literally, I'm laying against him feel like I'm about to break a sweat. While talking to Jake I found out he is 19(I'm changing a couple things on Jake I know all the real stuff but I wanted it different cause I have plans for it) lives on his own but close to his dad so he can help take care of him. I thought it was sweet of him. I also thought about it, if we got together, my parents are never home which means I could spend a couple nights down here with him. Right now I was looking over at Same and Bella, they looked adorable together shes so tiny compared to him. He looked at her like she was his world. I looked up at Jake and he was looking at with the same look. That should have scared me away but for some reason it made me feel special and loved.

"Why do you look at me like that?" I asked him, cause I truly wanted to know.

"Like what?" He asked chuckling.

"Like I'm your world," I said looking down blushing, embarrassed that I asked it. _I knew I should of just kept it to my self._

"Cause you are," I heard him mumble. I looked at him weirdly.

"What was that?" I asked kinda confused.

"Nothing Ill tell you another time." He said smiling.

"OK I'll hold you to that," I said flirting slightly.

"Deal," He said holding his hand out. I took it and shook it but he pulled me closer to him and lowered his mouth to mine. I was shocked at the beginning and then started responding, his lips on mine felt amazing. He started to pull away but I pulled him back wanting to feel his soft lips on mine still. I then started to hear cat calls and whistles I broke apart from him and looked around and my eyes stopped at Bella. She was laughing into Sam's chest trying to hide from my glare. After I saw everyone I became embarrassed and hid my face into Jake's chest.

"Aww is someone embarrassed," I heard one of the guys say. After hearing that I cuddled closer to Jake's chest, he just wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head down,so his mouth was right next to my ear.

"Baby, its ok they are just jealous," He says kissing the top of my head. I got butterfly's when he called me baby.

Bella's POV

It was getting late and me and Rosalie had to start getting home. I was reluctant to leave Sam, I just wanted to be around him all the time. We split up to say out goodbyes.

"Bye Bella, I cant wait for Monday," Sam said hugging me close to him.

"I cant wait either," I said hugging him tighter cause even though we just met I didn't ever want to leave him I knew that these feeling should of scared me but they didn't. I went to take the sweater off and give it back to him. When he stopped me.

"Its ok I want you to keep it, it looks good on you." I smiled up at him. Then he leaned down and gently kissed my lips and pulled away before I could respond. I pulled his head back down to mine so we could kiss properly. We ended up having a mini make out session against my truck, but what can I say he is a great kisser. His mouth moved perfectly against mine and I just couldn't get enough. After we finally pulled away, he pulled me into a hug also. It seemed that I wasn't the only one who didn't want me to leave.

"I better it going," I said not pulling away from out hug.

"Ok, Ill see you Monday," He said pulling away from me and letting me get into my truck. I honk at Rosalie, she turns around and starts walking over to the truck. I look at Sam and all I can think about is how much I wish I could just spend the rest of the night his arms.

Jacob's POV

Rosalie was about to leave and I really didn't want her to. I wanted to fall asleep with her in my arms, but I knew that wouldn't be for awhile.

"Bye, I know that we just met but I'm gonna miss you," I say hoping that I'm not coming on to strong.

"I know what you mean I'm gonna miss you too," She says. I pull her into a tight hug. I just wanted to feel her against me one more time before she left. While we are hugging, Bella honks the horn at us. Rosalie pulls away and starts walking towards the truck, I walk with her holding her hand the whole time. She gets in the truck after a quick kiss is exchanged between us. Bella pulls away and I walk over to Sam after they are out of sight.

"Wow," is all I can say to him. That's the only thoughts in my mind. I couldn't believe I just met the love of my life.

"I know what you mean, they really are something else," Sam says as we walk over back to the pack.

"So two wolfs in one night, and both the alphas," Quil says laughing and as soon as that is out of his mouth the whole pack is laughing but me and Sam don't give a shit. I cant get my mind off Rosalie and I know Sam cant get his mind off Bella. I couldn't wait til Wednesday.

So there it is Chapter 3.

Next Chapter will be Bella and Rosalie talking about the guys and Bella and Sams first date so the only POV's are going to be Bella and Sam and then Chapter 5 is only going to be Rosalie and Jake's POV for there date.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

I hope you like it

-Kristina


	4. Chapter 4

I only got 3 reviews on the last chapter so I'm hoping I get more. I wanted to update cause I have some ideas and I don't want to lose them.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Less Lonely Girls<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

Once I was out of sight from the guys me and Rosalie started squealing like little girls. I couldn't believe what had happened all in one night. When I thought about coming to the beach all I thought that was gonna happen was that me and Rosalie would catch a tan and that we would just check out hot guys I never thought that I would get such a hunk like Sam.

"Can you believe it, god those guys were smoking," Rose said, staring dreamily out the window.

"I know, I can't wait til Monday," I say bouncing in my seat.

"Monday? Why Monday?" Rose asks while staring at me with excitement in her eyes.

"I can't believe I haven't told you yet, Sam asked me out. First it was gonna be Friday and let me tell you I was really bummed that I would have to wait that long and I guess he was too cause he rescheduled to Monday," I said squealing at the end. I wonder what we are gonna do. I don't even know what I'm gonna wear. I couldn't believe I was freaking out over this.

"Oh My God Bella that's crazy, congrats though. So I have good news too." You could tell she was trying really hard to hold it in and not scream it out to me.

"What, tell me," I said slapping her thigh lightly.

"Jacobaskedmeoutforwednesday" She said in one big sentence I couldn't even make out what she was saying.

"Rose, slow down," I said laughing at her. I guess she was excited what ever it was.

"Jake asked me out for Wednesday," After she said we both squealed again, I don't think I have been this excited ever.

We finally got home and talked some more before bed. That night was the first night I dreamed about Sam Uley. The next day after I woke up I made breakfast for both me and Rose, just simple eggs, bacon, and toast. The whole day we just stayed in watching movies and gossiping about stupid things until my dad got home. Then I made dinner for all of us, but after dinner Rose had to go home I was sad to see her go I loved having her here. It was like having a sister. Finally Monday was here on the bright side I had my date with Sam, but the down fall was School and school meant Edward. I swear he needs to stop staring at me. After I got ready, I was on my way to school. I met up with Rose in the parking lot before the bell rang and of course across the parking lot was Edward and Emmett staring at us.

"I really wish they would stop, it gets annoying," Rose said rolling our eyes.

"Hey if we get with Sam and Jake, maybe they could come up here and tell them off for us," I said bumping my hip with Roses. After I said that we started laughing, but I know deep down that was what we both wanted. The bell then rang and we were on our way to class I'm glad I don't have my class with Edward til after lunch at least I don't have to worry about that. The first couple of classes I was day dreaming about what was gonna happen tonight on the date. I really hope I don't mess things up with Sam I really like him. Finally the bell rang for lunch, I was sitting down waiting for Rose to come in, she was late today. I only had to wait a couple more minutes before she stormed in, she looked really mad, she came and sat down across from me.

"Ugh, I hate Emmett so much do you know what he said to me," I was actually shocked that he talked to her.

"What?" I said though a mouth full of salad. I don't have the best manners, shoot me.

"So he some how found out about us going to the beach and meeting up with Jake and Sam, so he has the nerve to tell me that Jake is dangerous and that I need to watch out for him, is he kidding me? Jake is the sweetest guy I have ever met and the way he looks at me, makes me feel loved, Bella I need that so much and I think Jake is the guy to give me that," By the time she reached her rant, her voice had gone soft and she had tears in her eyes. I know she has had a hard life, her parents are never home and when they are they don't even acknowledge her. Its like she isn't there and even though she puts on a front and says it doesn't bother her I know it does deep down it truly does. I get up and go over to her and wrap my arms around her and pull her into a tight hug and put her head on my shoulder so she can cry.

"Shh its OK Rose just let it out," I say rocking us back and forth. She cry's for a couple minutes and then wipes her eyes and smiles up at me.

"Thank you Bella I really needed that," I smile back at her. "Your welcome Rose, you know I'm here for you no matter what," I say and we hug one more time. The bell rings and I grimace I guess its time to go to biology. We get up, say our byes, and part our separate ways. Once I get to the class room Edward is already there, I can only imagine how this is going to go. I sit down and start getting my stuff out.

"Bella?" I hear, and I think it was suppose to sound sexy but compared to Sam's it just sounded like Justin Bieber before puberty to me. **(Sorry to the Bieber fans I am a huge fan but I just had to add it)**

"Yea?" I ask looking at Edward. I swear if I get the same speech as Rose I will not be a happy camper.

"So you were at first beach with Rosalie this weekend?" He says. Yep its gonna be the same speech.

"Let me stop you there, Rose already told me what Emmett told her and I can tell this is going in the same direction. No I will not stay away from Sam, no matter how 'dangerous' he is. And while we are talking can you stop staring at me like I'm something to eat, you can Emmett the same thing for Rose, its creepy" I say and then sit forward as the teacher comes in. Even after that what I said, guess who is still staring at me, if you guessed Santa Claus you would be wrong. At least the bell rang and I was able to get out of here. The rest of the school day was boring, after school I met up with Rose and we went to my house to get ready for my date, I couldn't wait. We finally decided to go with a pretty sundress and white flats, I thought I looked OK but to Rose I looked gorgeous. I was almost done getting ready all I had to do was put on mascara and I would be ready but the door bell rang. I'm thankful my dad is working nights for the next couple months, I don't have to deal with the awkward dad meeting date. Rose answered the door for my while I finish real quick I made my way down stairs. As walking down the stairs I see Sam and Rose talking and then Sam looks up and his jaw drops. I reach the bottom of the stairs blushing and looking down. I feel two fingers pushing my chin up and find myself looking into two dark brown eyes and start smiling.

"You look beautiful," He says smiling down at me. He takes my hand and we leave the house after saying bye to Rose. We walk out to his truck and he opens my door and then runs around to his side.

"So where are we going," I ask after we pull out of the driveway.

"Don't worry about it," He says and looks over at me real quick. We drive in silence, it wasn't a uncomfortable silence, it was like we didn't need to fill it with words. We then pulled up to a small cute cottage.

"Aww its adorable, " I say looking at the front of the house in fascination.

"Thank you," He says chuckling I look at him in shock.

"You live here," I say in complete shock, He is so lucky. We get out of the truck and start walking in the more I see of the house the more I fall in love with it. The living room is simple just a big couch that looks to fit three, a love seat, and a comfy looking recliner, then there is a big screen TV with a surrounded system. There are pictures on the walls, it looks very homey. As we make our way into the kitchen I finally get a look at what Sam is wearing cutoff shorts and a regular t-shirt, but he makes it look really good. As I see the kitchen I know for sure I have fallen in love with the house its beautiful with new appliances and the colors are black, white, and red its just beautiful.

"So I'm in love with your house," I tell him as he pulls out lasagna from the oven.

"Oh really?" he says laughing while cutting up pieces to put on plates and then takes them over to the table which has candles and salad set up on it already.

"Yep and this is so romantic," I gush as we sit down.

"Well you deserve the best." He says smiling at me. We start eating and then the questions start.

"So how was your day?" He asks just as I take a bite.

"It was OK,"I say though a full mouth, he starts laughing at me after I stop talking. I blush and look down.

"Only OK?" He says after he finishes laughing.

"Yea I have this one guy who has bothered me the last couple of months tell me that you are dangerous and that I shouldn't be hanging out with you," I say rolling my eyes and continue eating.

"What, that's crazy who is this guy," He says as he goes for his second helping, damn this man can eat. I think to myself.

"Edward Cullen," After I tell him he stops eating and starts shaking.

"Sam, are you OK?" I ask and get up and start rubbing his shoulders as soon as I touch him he stops shaking and looks up at me and smiles.

"Yea, Bella I'm OK now," He then pulls me into his lap and kisses me. I respond right away and we continue that for a while before I pull away for air.

"Wow," I say blushing. After that he pulls my plate right by his and I finish my meal sitting on his lap, I had no objections. The Edward thing wasn't brought up again the rest of the night. The rest of the night all we did was sit on the couch and talk about everything from favorite colors to childhood memory's. I guess we have lost track of time cause when we saw the time it was already 11 and I needed to get home. I was really disappointed because I was having such a nice time. On the way home, Sam held my hand the whole time and would kiss me at every red light and stop sign, it truly was the best first date I have ever been on.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it :)<p>

**PLEASE REIVEW THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!**

thank you

-Kristina


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. Here is Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did I would keep the wolf pack all to myself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV:<strong>

Bella called me after her date on Monday and it sounded that she had the best time. I am so happy for her she deserves someone like Sam. After her mom left, Charlie and she had to take care for themselves. Since then Bella has been a homemaker always cooking dinner for Charlie and most of the time me too. She always makes sure I have everything I need and invites me over to spend the night at least twice a week cause she knows how my parents are.

My parents, I wish they were around more but you can't always get what you want. Sure they make up for not being around me by buying me gifts and giving me money. But I would give all that back, just for them to be around more. Enough of that. Anyway it's now Wednesday, which means my date with Jake. I am so excited. Jake makes me feel things I never thought I would feel or get the chance to feel. To be honest I'm scared, I know I'm starting to fall in love with him. We have been talking on the phone since that day on the beach almost every night. Some nights I don't hear from him at all and even if I won't tell him I hate those nights the most. Those nights I barely get any sleep, and I have no idea why.

Right now I am sitting in History and once again Emmett is staring at me. We had free time to catch up on work and study for tests. I turn around to face Emmett.

"You need to stop staring at me, it's creepy," I tell him and he looked down. Finally I could practically feel his eyes on the back of my head. Not even 5 minutes later, the eyes were back.

"Stop looking at me, freak. I'm not interested and I see the way you look at me, like you want to eat me. That's not how you get a girl." I yell in a whisper.

"You need to stay away from Jacob and his friends, they are not safe to be around," He tells me again that's the fourth time in three days.

"Just leave me alone, I will see who I want and when I want. You don't own me and don't even know me so just stop ok?" I tell him with tears in my eyes. I just want him to leave me alone, is that too much to ask? He didn't answer back cause the bell rang and I was the first one out the door. I see Bella down the hallway and start walking to her. At this point, I'm so angry at Emmett. Who is he to tell me to stay away from Jake? I meet Bella half way and pull her towards the parking lot to vent my anger.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Bella asks as I keep pulling her.

"Emmett that's who, god I hate him he told to stay away from Jake and his friends again." By this time we are in the parking lot by my car. Bella sits on the trunk and I pace back and forth in front of her. "Who does he think he is telling me that I need to stay away from Jake," Next thing I know I throw a punch into my trunk and my hand inflames with pain. I clutch my hand to my chest. Bella sees this and gently puts me into my passenger seat and gets into the driver's seat and starts driving towards the hospital see what I mean homemaker.

We get to the hospital and it's empty so it only took about 5 minutes to be seen. After being at the hospital for an hour, I found out my hand is broken and I need a cast. I get red and we leave. I can't believe I have to go on a date with a cast. Bella drives to my house, so I can start getting ready. I choose to go simple with a cute red top and black jeans. I do my makeup and am ready to go with an hour and a half to go. So I talk with Bella until it's time to go.

"You excited?" Bella asks me after I sit down next to her.

"Yes, oh Bella, he is so sweet. We have been talking all week on the phone and I'm falling in love with him" I tell her. We talk for the next hour which seems like 3 hours. The door bell rings and I get up answer it in record time. I open the door to see Jake in all his glory. He pulls me into a hug as soon as the door is open all the way. I wasn't expecting it and don't hug him back til about a moment later.

"Aww you guys are adorable," I hear Bella say from behind me. I pull away blushing and turn around to see her with a smirk on her face. I was finally able to see what Jake was wearing, which was flannel red, black and white shirt and jeans. He looked really good.

"Bye Bella see you tomorrow at school," I say taking Jakes hand and pulling him towards his car. He stops me before we get there and pulls my arm closer. Damn I forgot that Jake doesn't know what happened.

"Rose, baby what happened?"Jake asks looking at me, like someone just killed his puppy.

"Well I was in History and this guy wouldn't stop staring and then I told him to stop and he did for about 5 minutes. When he started looking again I told him to stop and that's when he told me that you are dangerous and that I shouldn't see you, so I got angry and went to the parking lot and was pacing when I didn't control my anger and punched my trunk and broke my hand," I said looking down embarrassed.

First Jake started shaking I put my hands on his shoulders and started rubbing them. He then calmed down and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, baby" Jake said into my collar bone and before he pulled back he laid a kiss there.

"It's ok, I'm over it. Now let's get this date started." I said getting into the car. He gets in and we pull away and start driving towards La Push.

**Jacob POV**

When I found out about what that 'guy' did I was pissed. I knew it was Cullen, filthy bloodsucker. Sam told me what happened with Bella and the other Cullen so I knew it was him. I wish I could go and just rip this throat out. I had to let it go for right now, so I could spend the rest of the night just having fun with Rose.

Rose, she is everything that I could wish for in an imprint. Every time I talk to her I fall in a little more in love with her. She told me about her parents and I don't know how any parent could do that to their child. Especially Rose, all I know is that they are missing out on a great girl.

We are having our date on first beach; I thought that since we met on the beach we should have out first date and hopefully a lot more firsts on this beach. Once we get there I start walking her down close to the water where we were gonna have our picnic. Once it's all set up, we start eating and talking.

"So, I'm really glad you said yes to me." Wow that was stupid. She just makes me so nervous. I just really want this to work, even though I know she is my imprint and she is made for me I want to her to really fall in love with me not just because the wolf said we were made for each other.

"I am too, I know this may sound clingy, but I really like spending time with you and talking with you. I have never felt like this before," She said and looked down right after. Well that just wouldn't do. I lifted her head up to look into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Baby, I feel the same way, I know we have only known each other for a short amount of time but I feel like I have known you all my life, you make me feel things I didn't know I was capable of feeling," That was cheesy, but cheesy is good right? I don't know anymore.

"Oh thank god I thought I was the only one feeling like this, I'm glad you feel the same way," She said looking into my eyes with a big smile on her face. Damn she was beautiful. I saw her looking down at my lips and took that as a good reason to kiss her. I leaned in and gently put my lips on hers and all I saw was fireworks. She deepened the kiss after that which shocked me. We ended up making out for about 20 minutes.

**Rosalie POV**

After our little make out session, we just laid there looking at the stars and listening to the waves. It was truly a beautiful night. I know it's only been a couple days but I'm in love with Jake. At least that's what I think this feels like. I just hope he feels the same way.

It started getting late so we packed up and started on the way to my house. I was sad that the date was over but I knew it would be the first of many. Once we got to my house, Jake walked me to my door to say goodnight.

"I had a really good time tonight," I said smiling up at him. Another thing I loved about Jake was his height. With me being 5'9 not a lot of guys near my age are taller than me but Jake was at least 6'4 if not taller which I'm sure he was.

"Me too, I was wondering something," I would say he looked nervous; he even looked cute when he was nervous.

"Yes?" I said leaning back and forth on my feet, I really hoped I didn't look like a idiot doing this.

"I really like you, and would love to call you mine, so will you be my girlfriend?" He said looking down at me with hopeful eyes. Oh my god, Oh my god. Did this russet demi-god just ask me to be his girlfriend. I gently pinched myself on the arm away from his view. Nope not a dream, oh god I need to answer him he's gonna think I don't want to.

"I would love to be called yours," I said, wow I'm shocked that came out of my mouth. He smiled this huge smile, which in turn made me smile. He then leaned down and roughly kissed me, this wasn't that soft, gentle kiss that we shared earlier this evening. This one was filled with passion. After I was over the shock I kissed him back with just as much passion or I hope it felt like that. I ended up pulling away to breathe. He then pulled me into a tight hug that just made me feel loved. It brought tears to my eyes; I have never felt this loved before. When he pulled away I felt empty.

"I better get going, you have school and I don't want to keep you any longer," He said.

"Yea, I guess you're right, thank you again Jake I had a great time," I said opening my door.

"Me too goodnight baby," He said and then started walking backwards toward this car still looking at me.

"Goodnight babe," That sounded so right. I watched him get into his car and drive away. Once he was out of view. I walked all the way into my house and shut the door. I looked into my living room expecting it to be empty but to my surprise I saw Bella watching TV with a shit eating grin on her face. Little bitch was watching us the whole time.

"I hate you, "I said smiling just as big as her.

"Hate you too," She said and turned off the TV and faced me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked setting my stuff down and talking my shoes off.

"I called my Dad and asked him if I could spend the night cause I want to know how your date went, well the beginning cause we both now I saw the last part," She said with that stupid girn. "So how did the rest of the date go?"

"Oh Bella, he is perfect and I think I am in love with him," I said leaning my head back against the back of the couch.

"I know what you mean, I feel the same way about Sam, "She said. I knew she did you could see it in her eyes whenever she talked about Sam, I'm sure you could see it in my eyes too.

"Bella, it just hit me, I have a boyfriend," As soon as I said that we both started squealing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's Chapter 5 the longest chapter I have ever written I hope you like it.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading**

**~Kristina**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is Chapter 6, I only got 1 review for the last chapter I knew I hadn't updated in awhile but I love reviews and was really upset when I only got 1. Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; if I did I would not be working on a computer that barely works.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Bella's POV

After Rosalie came home from her date, and we finally stopped squealing from her having a boyfriend. We watched movies and pigged out on ice cream. I know it's wrong to be jealous of your best friend having a boyfriend, but I was. I wish Sam would have asked me to be his girlfriend. But then again I don't even know if he seriously likes me. I wouldn't blame him, I am plain. I have brown eyes and brown hair; everyone has seen that many times and compared to Rosalie with her long blonde hair and violet eyes. She looks like a model and Jake is lucky to have her, and when they go out together he can show her off and not be embarrassed. Even if I like Sam, I know he would never feel like that. He is a bronze demi-god and I'm, well me. After the movies, we went to bed it was a school night.

"Get up, its 7:30 we are gonna be late," Rosalie said in a rush. I don't know why she is panicking it only takes me about 20 minutes to get ready and she only lives 10 minutes away and school doesn't start till 8:15. I slowly get up and start getting ready. I wash my face, brush my hair, put on my clothes, put on some mascrea, eyeliner and call in good with 2 minutes to spare. Rosalie on the other hand is running around with one shoe on a hair brush in her hand.

"I hate this cast; it makes it so hard to get ready "She screamed. She finally finished 15 minutes later and we leave. We get to the school with 15 minutes to spare. We start to walk to school and surprise surprise the Cullen's are starting holes into our heads, which is seriously getting old.

"They are at it again," I say rolling my eyes.

"I know, can't they get a life and stop stalking mine?" Rosalie says and I laugh.

We get to class, even if we are early and start to talk.

"So are you and Sam going out again?" Rosalie says. Well there goes my day.

"I don't know, he hasn't even called me since the date on Monday," I say looking down so she doesn't see my tears.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry." Rose says while hugging me. I wipe my tears and smile at her.

"It's ok, really what did you expect?" I say still smiling even if it is fake.

"Bella, you really like him don't you?" I nod my head.

"Well why don't we go down to La Push and see if everything is ok?" I start to shake my head, that sounds too desperate.

"No, that's going too far," She nods agreeing with me.

"Why don't I just call Jake and see what's going on with him, he is friends with him," Rosalie says with a smile.

"O-K that doesn't sound too bad," I say liking the idea the more I think about it.

"Good Ill call him at lunch," I wasn't able to answer cause the teacher came in and started the lesson.

The time seemed to tick way to fast, I would look down for what seemed like a second and then look up again and 10 minutes had gone by. It was lunch and I walked slowly to the cafeteria dreading the idea more and more, why did I agree with Rose? This is a horrible idea. I walk in the Rose is already there talking on the phone. No what is she doing, she could have at least waited for me.

"What are you doing," I yell whispered to her, she just put her finger to her lips.

"Yes, mom everything is fine. I have been watering the plants and no I haven't touched the liquor." Oh she was talking to her mom, my bad.

"Goodbye mom have fun," Rose said and pressed the end button. "Well they are gone for another month or so," She said sadly.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. You know you can stay with me and my Dad, or I could stay with you." I said while hugging her.

"It's cool, now we call Jake," Rose said, I have never seen her smile so big. I'm happy for her, she deserves this. She scrolled down to his name in her contacts, I couldn't help but to see his name was under Jakey. I looked at her and mouthed the name. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Hey Jake, are you busy?" Her eyes were shinning with love, she may think she is in love with him but I know she has already fallen and hard.

"Ok good, I have a question for you," She said and put it on speaker.

"Yes baby I do think you are sexy," I said to laugh into my hand and I looked at Rose to see her blushing. Ha I never thought I would see the day she would blush.

"No Jake, so I was talking with Bella and she said that Sam hasn't contacted her since there date, is something wrong with him or is he not interested in her?" Rose said and I could see she had her Bitch face on, she wanted answers and she doesn't care who she gets them from.

"Whoa baby, calm down, Sam is fine I was talking with him today and everything. Do you want me to talk to him or something?" Jake said and he sounded confused.

"No need, me and Bella will be down there this afternoon," I started shaking my head no, that was an awful idea. He would really hate me after that. "Bella stop we are going no matter what you say,"

"Come and see me while you are down here," Jake said and you could hear the smile on his face.

"Really babe? Did you really think I would come all the way down to La Push and not see you" Rose said and the smile was back.

"Ok see you later," Jake said and hung up.

"Rose, no we are not going down there this afternoon," I said and I could feel the blush on my cheeks already and school wasn't even over.

"Your right, that's totally crazy. We are going now." She said getting up and gathering her stuff.

"No, we aren't," I just sat there and crossed my arms. She grabbed my arm and started pulling me with her.

"Wait my bag," I said trying to pull away, damn she was strong.

"You mean this bag?" She showed me my bag in her other hand.

I looked the other way to find a way out, for when I did get away, when she just came to a stop. I looked back at her and to see why she stopped. I saw Sam, why was he here?

"Rose, can I please talk to Bella? Jake is outside waiting for you." Sam was talking to her but was looking at me the whole time. I just looked down; I didn't want to see the disgust.

"Sure, and make this better or I swear I will kick your ass myself" She said walking out quickly. I smiled to myself.

"Bella is there somewhere we can go so we can talk in private," Sam said.

"Yea, in front of the library no one really goes there at lunch, "I said and started walking toward the library. He followed right behind me. There was a bench right outside so I sat down, but left room for him to sit right next to me. But he didn't instead he knelt right in front of me.

"Bella, I am so sorry I didn't call. I wanted to, you have to understand that. There are certain reasons why I didn't call you , that I can't tell you right now. Promise by this weekend I will."

"Why didn't you just call and tell me that you didn't want to be with me, it would have been a lot less painful "I said trying to hold back my tears, I knew he didn't want to be with me he is just trying to soften the blow.

"I do want to be with you, Bella. More than anything really." Sam said looking into my eyes.

"How do I know that? I mean you don't call me for days and then show up here telling me you want to be with me," I say getting angry.

"Bella you are just gonna have to trust me on this," He said. I looked into his eyes and saw honesty and love. Was it love or was it something else. It seemed too early for love.

"Ok, I'm gonna trust you just don't hurt me this time." I said smiling at him and leaning into hug him. When I leaned into him, instead of hugging me, he kissed me. It was gentle like he was afraid I would pull away. But I just kissed him back harder. He ended up pulling away first and smiled at me.

"So Bella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked smiling at me, eyes bright.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend, Sam Uley." I said smiling right back. He kissed me again. After we made-out for about 5 minutes. We walked back to Rose and Jake with his arm around my shoulders with me tucked into his chest. I don't think I could have been happier. When we reached them, Rose pulled me away to a couple cars down.

"So what happened?" She asked looking like she was gonna start jumping at any second.

"Well let's just say we both have boyfriends now," I said like it was nothing.

"Yes!" She pulled me into a hug and squealing in my ear and if I was honest I started squealing also. I changed my mind, now I couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. I hope you liked it. I changed the ending and thought this one was better.<strong>

**Please Please Please review it would mean the world to me. Thank you.**

**~Oh No its Kristina**


End file.
